Family Visitation
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Scully and Mulder got invited over to Margaret Scully's house for dinner. They never told Scully's brothers they had a baby. Read, Review and Critique please and thank you.


It was Easter Sunday when Fox Mulder pulled into his mother-in-law's driveway. The man was 6' tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes. Mulder looked over at his wife and gave her a small smile. Dana Scully returned the smile.

"I'm nervous about this Scully. Only your mother knows that we had a baby," Mulder said nervously. Scully gave her husband a small smile. The woman was around 5'4" tall, with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

"It will be fine Mulder. I promise," Scully said as she gently kissed on her husband. Mulder returned the kisses.

"You know your brothers don't approve of our relationship. How are they going to react to our baby?" Mulder asked with an upset tone to his voice. Scully shushed her husband and snuggled on him. The man gave his wife a small smile.

"Come on handsome. We're only here until after dinner," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and got out of the car. Scully grabbed her daughter's diaper bag and got out of the car as well.

"Hey there sweetheart," Mulder spoke softly as he detached the carseat from the base. Storm yawned and remained asleep. Scully stood next to her husband and smiled.

"Ready Mulder?" Scully asked her husband. Mulder nodded and walked up to the house with his wife.

Scully opened the front door of the house and stepped inside. Mulder looked down at his daughter, smiled, then stepped into the home.

"Dana! Fox! You guys made it! How have you been?" Margaret Scully said happily as she approached the couple. Maggie was around 5'5" tall with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're good Mom. Who's all here right now?" Scully asked as she unbuckled her daughter out of her carseat. The baby yawned and mumbled as her mother picked her up.

"Bill and his family are already here. How is my only granddaughter?" Maggie smiled happily. Scully smiled. Mulder looked at his daughter proudly.

"She's been good. She can roll over now. She also mumbles, squeaks, and can say ma," Scully said proudly. Maggie grinned happily.

"Come on. Let's go introduce her," Maggie said with an excited tone to her voice. Mulder looked over at his wife with a concerned look. Scully nuzzled on her husband.

"She will be fine Mulder. Calm down," Scully spoke softly. Mulder nodded reluctantly and followed his wife and mother-in-law.

"Hey guys. Dana and Fox are here and they brought someone new with them," Maggie explained as she walked back into the living room. Scully slowly walked into the room behind her mother. Storm was facing her mother, while being fast asleep.

"Dana! Did you have a baby?!" Bill stammered as he shot a look at Mulder. Mulder looked away from Bill. Scully smiled as she sat on the couch.

"Yes I did. Her name is Storm and she's five months old," Scully said proudly. Storm whined and grabbed at her mother. Mulder quickly sat on the couch and helped care for his child.

The baby slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. Scully held the child close and loved on her. Storm cried unhappily. Mulder shushed his daughter.

"Aww, she's cute," Bill's wife Tara said happily. Scully smiled happily as she snuggled on her daughter. Storm grabbed at her mother and tried to nurse.

"I'm sorry. I have to feed her. I'll be right back," Scully said as she got off the couch. Maggie smiled at her daughter as she went upstairs. Mulder smiled and looked at Scully's family.

The baby cried and looked around for her father. Scully smiled and snuggled on her daughter as she walked upstairs. Storm grabbed at her mother and whined.

"Shh. It's okay. I love you," Scully spoke softly as she went into her bedroom. Storm cried and wiggled unhappily. The woman shushed her daughter and tried to feed her.

After thirty minutes Scully went back to the living room with a happy baby in her arms. Storm was making happy noises as she played with a baby toy that crinkled.

"Stormy!" Mulder grinned as his wife walked back into the room. Scully smiled and handed her daughter over to her husband. Storm mumbled happily and laid on her father. The older man snuggled on his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were pregnant Dana?" Bill pushed. Scully sighed and looked over at her husband. Mulder looked at his wife then back at their child.

"I didn't think I needed to Bill. You know I have fertility problems. It was easier to have a secretive pregnancy that was successful, than to tell everyone just to have a miscarriage," Scully said harshly. Maggie sighed and looked at Bill. Bill shook his head and looked away.

"Ma," Storm mumbled, sensing her mother was upset. Scully smiled and snuggled on her daughter. Storm giggled and grabbed at her mother's face.

"Did she just say Ma?" Tara asked with a big smile on her face. Scully nodded happily as she looked over at her sister-in-law. Storm mumbled and chewed on her toy.

"She mumbles a lot, but Mulder and I can understand what she's saying, and what she wants," Scully said happily. Maggie smiled at her granddaughter.

"Hey! Sorry we're late," Charlie Scully said loudly as he walked into the room with his wife and two boys. Scully looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Look Dad! A baby!" Charlie's son Michael said with an excited tone to his voice. Charlie gave his son a confused look as his son ran over to Mulder.

"Dana and Fox had a baby and didn't tell anyone?" Bill said unhappily. Mulder shot the man a look for calling him Fox. Michael was looking at Storm excitedly as Storm looked around.

"Dana, did you really have a child?" Charlie asked puzzled. Scully sighed and took her daughter from her husband. Storm cried softly until Scully held her close.

"Yes I did. Her name is Storm, and she's five months old," Scully replied firmly. Storm grabbed onto her mother's shirt and held on tightly. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Aww she has dark hair and green eyes like her Daddy huh? Hi sweetheart," Charlie's wife Emma spoke softly to Scully and Storm. Storm mumbled uncomfortably at the attention.

"It's okay Stormy. This is your Aunt Emma," Scully explained to Storm. Storm looked up at her mother and blinked a few times. The woman smiled at her child.

"I wanna play with her Mom," Michael said as he looked up at Emma. Emma smiled at her son.

"Maybe later Michael. We don't want to upset her with all the new people, okay?" Emma explained. Michael nodded and ran off to play with the other two boys. Storm chewed on her toy again and looked at the other kids.

"Dana, is she teething still?" Maggie asked with daughter. Scully nodded and kissed on her baby as Charlie and Emma sat down. Storm looked at her mother.

"She's doing so well with holding her head up, and communicating for only being five months old," Tara complemented. Scully smiled proudly.

"Yeah. Mulder reads to her, plays with her, and works with her all day while I'm at work," Scully said happily. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"He's been extremely loving and supportive. He was ecstatic when he found out I was pregnant, then again when Storm was born. He named Storm and he is a wonderful father to her," Scully beamed. Mulder snuggled on his wife happily.

"I still don't approve of him," Bill grumbled. Maggie shot her son a look.

"Bill, knock it off. Be happy for your sister please. This means a lot to her," Maggie scolded. Bill grimaced but nodded slightly.

"What's her full name Dana?" Emma asked out if curiosity. Scully looked over at her husband and raised her eyebrows.

"Um. It's Storm Katherine Mulder," Scully explained. The baby squeaked when she heard her name. Scully smiled and kissed on the baby. Storm snuggled on her mother as she received attention.

Later that afternoon, Scully was sitting on the floor with Michael, as she supervised him playing with her daughter. Michael was reading Storm a book he borrowed from his school library.

"She likes it when I read to her Aunt Dana," Michael told his aunt happily. Scully smiled and snuggled on her daughter. Storm mumbled happily at the attention.

"Her Dad and I read to her everyday. It's one of her favorite things to do," Scully smiled at the young boy. Soon John, Charlie and Emma's other son, walked over to Scully and the kids. Storm looked up at her oldest cousin.

"Why does she look like Uncle Mulder?" John asked as he looked at his aunt. Scully smiled and hugged Storm close to her.

"It just happens that way. You look like your Mom, and Michael looks like your Dad," Scully tried to explain to John. John nodded and pushed on Storm a little. Storm cried unhappily as Scully scolded her nephew.

"Hey! You need to be gentle with her. She's still a young baby," Scully explained. John nodded and went back to the TV.

"Ma," Storm whined unhappily. Scully shushed her child and loved on her. Michael smiled and waved at Storm. The baby tried looking up at her mother.

Scully grabbed a toy for her daughter and tried playing with her. Michael watched his aunt, and mimicked her when he tried to play with his cousin.

Mulder soon walked into the living room. Storm saw her father and reached up for him. The man smiled and picked up his child. Storm grabbed onto her father and laid on him.

"Hi Uncle Mulder!" Michael said happily. Mulder smiled at his nephew and snuggled on his daughter. Storm yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hi Michael. Stormy are you tired sweetheart?" Mulder asked his daughter. Storm yawned again and snuggled into her father. The man looked at his wife.

"Go ahead. She has a few hours before dinner," Scully explained. Mulder nodded, kissed on his daughter and left the room. Michael looked upset.

"Aunt Dana! I wasn't done playing yet!" Michael huffed unhappily. Scully gave her nephew a look.

"I'll play with you until she wakes up again, okay?" Scully asked. Michael nodded happily and played with his aunt.

Upstairs Storm was whining as her father held her. Mulder snuggled on his daughter and softly sang to her. Storm yawned and rubbed her eyes. Soon the baby was fast asleep.

A couple hours later, Scully entered the bedroom, and picked up her sleeping child. Storm cried unhappily as she was picked up. Scully kissed on her daughter as she set her on the bed.

The baby whined and kicked her mother unhappily. Scully gently grabbed daughters foot and scolded her. The woman gave her daughter a toy to entertain her.

Storm mumbled and shook the toy. She made happy noises as the toy rattled. Scully smiled and quickly changed her daughter. After changing her, Storm grabbed at her mother's shirt. The woman smiled and fed her daughter.

"Dana? Sweetheart?" Maggie knocked lightly on the door. Storm detached herself and looked at the door. Scully quickly got her daughter back to eating, then invited her mother in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Maggie spoke softly. Scully smiled at her mother.

"You're fine Mom. I'm trying to feed her now, so she's not cranky during dinner," Scully smiled at her mother. Maggie nodded and sat next to her daughter. Storm whined and kept eating.

"You are fine sweetheart. You're okay," Scully spoke softly to her daughter. Storm kept eating as her mother spoke to her. Maggie snuggled on Scully.

"I'm so happy you're able to be a mother Dana. Storm is so well loved by you and Fox," Maggie praised. Scully smiled as Storm detached herself and whined. Scully put herself away, picked up her child, and tried to burp her.

Storm grabbed onto her mother's shirt as Scully rubbed and patted her back. Maggie watched her grandchild and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Storm whined and burped. Scully smiled and gently laid her daughter back on the bed.

The baby looked around for one of her toys. Scully smiled and gave her daughter a soft block that crickled before she picked her back up. Storm gripped the toy tightly as she laid on her mother.

"Stormy!" Mulder grinned as his wife walked down the stairs. Storm mumbled and pointed at her father. Scully smiled and went over to Mulder.

"Hi sweetheart. Can Daddy hold you?" Mulder asked softly as he took his daughter from his wife. Storm whined and looked up at her father. Mulder grinned happily.

"Look Storm is awake!" Michael said happily as he and Matthew ran over to Mulder. Mulder smiled and knelt on the ground so the boys could say hi to their cousin. Storm mumbled as she tried to chew on her block.

"Why does she try to eat the toy, Uncle Mulder?" Matthew asked, full of curiosity. Mulder smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Storm is starting to get teeth. It makes her mouth feel better if she chews on something," Mulder explained as he sat his daughter up. He gently removed his daughter's toy, and showed the boys, the start of two of her front teeth.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Michael exclaimed. Mulder smiled at the boys as Storm whined at her father for taking her toy. Mulder smiled and returned the block to his daughter.

"Boys, dinner is ready. John is already at the table," Emma said firmly. Michael looked up at his mother and started to whine. Emma cut him off.

"Dinner. Now. I'm sure you can play with Storm after dinner," Emma explained. The boys grumbled and went to the kitchen. Mulder looked over at his wife. Scully smiled at her husband.

"I thought we were leaving after dinner," Mulder spoke softly to his wife. Scully smiled at her husband and kissed him. Storm whined at her parents unhappily.

"See, she wants to go home too," Mulder looked at his wife. Scully snuggled on her husband and kissed him again.

"Mulder. You are fine. Look, the boys love their new cousin and my brothers are being nice with you," Scully spoke softly. Mulder nodded and returned the kiss.

"Come on hun. Let's go eat," Scully encouraged. Mulder nodded and followed after his wife.

After dinner, Storm was becoming cranky. Scully tried to shush her daughter as Matthew and Michael tried to play with her. Mulder watched his wife.

"I'm sorry boys. I think it might be time for us to go home," Scully explained. The boys looked disappointed. Mulder tried to hide the fact he was excited about going home.

"Maybe she just needs a nap!" Matthew tried to tell his aunt. Scully smiled at the child. Michael nodded in agreement.

"She's already had two naps today. She doesn't need another. Sometimes Storm gets tired of visiting. She is just a baby," Scully tried to explain. Michael nodded sadly. Scully smiled at her nephew.

"Maybe I can talk to your Dad and you can come to our house and visit okay?" Scully tried to bargain. Mulder shot his wife a look. Scully ignored her husband. Michael nodded happily.

The baby whined and looked up at her father. Mulder gently took his daughter from his wife. Storm quickly grabbed onto her father and laid on him.

"I'm going to get her ready," Mulder said to his wife. Scully nodded and took the boys to see their parents. Mulder grinned and quickly got his daughter ready to go.


End file.
